


beginnings

by Cinma



Series: pienso en tu mira [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Romance, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinma/pseuds/Cinma
Summary: Prequel to pienso en tu mira. Sakura welcomes a familiar face to the past.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara/Haruno Sakura
Series: pienso en tu mira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	beginnings

"Sakura?” a voice called out, echoing across the trees where she had decided to take refuge for the day.

The familiar way in which she was addressed hadn’t made her freeze, it was the owner of the voice. As if waking up in a trance, she immediately spotted a head of bright blonde hair - so different and stark among the sea of dark hair and eyes she had grown accustomed to for the past year.

“Naruto?” she said hesitantly, afraid that her mind was conjuring images from how fiercely she had hoped to see her old friends again.

Before she could process the very real human being with clear blue eyes - she was tackled to the ground in a mess of limbs and tears.

.

.

“Wow, so this is where you’ve been huh?” he asked, taking in the sights of their home before it became home. His eyes drifted down to her, taking her in for the first time now that the excitement had died down.

Feeling his eyes on her, Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her kimono - feeling overdressed next to him in his combat attire. She had grown used to the vibrant colors and stifling formal wear, a change from her usual boots and skirt.

“What?” she asked, feeling self-conscious.

“Nothing,” he replied, though his smartass remark was on the tip of his tongue. “So…”

“You should probably take that off,” Sakura commented, gesturing towards his jacket.

“Why?” he answered, though obliging anyway. “Does this have to do with why you’re wearing… _that_?”

Sakura ignored his question.

“There’s an Uzumaki clan here… it’s probably not a good idea to go around with that insignia on your clothes.” She tried to think of what else was important. “Konoha hasn’t been built yet, though I managed to change a few things. The Uchiha and Senju clans aren’t fighting at the moment, though there have been discussions of possible treaties.” She paused, suddenly remembering the most important question. “How did you get here?”

“We’ve been trying to replicate the circumstances of your disappearance,” Naruto said sheepishly. “I volunteered since I had the highest chance of surviving with the kyuubi in me.” Sakura felt herself tear up, knowing exactly who the ‘we’ were. “Besides, they figured if it worked - it’d be better to have me here to help you… you know, come back.” Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, Naruto added slowly, “if you want to come back, that is.”

“It’s… complicated,” Sakura eventually said, trying to fight down her blush. “We should probably think of some type of backstory. There are a lot of things I had to get used to here.” She gestured towards her clothing. “Apparently my former clothes were more fitting for a whore.”

Sakura was finally able to laugh about it now, though it had been the last thing that had broken her - on top of being separated from her friends and family and thrown into the past.

As if on cue, a familiar face could be seen walking towards the two.

“Just go along with whatever I say,” Sakura said quickly, standing up and waving towards the woman approaching them.

.

.

“We should have grabbed you something else,” Sakura muttered, realizing too little too late that he stuck out like a sore thumb.

“I guess I don’t have to ask which side you ended up taking,” Naruto whispered, shooting her a look that made her jab him in the side with her elbow. “Who is it, anyway?”

All too soon, they were standing in front of shoji screen doors. Taking a deep breath, Sakura knocked - signaling her presence before entering.

_“Sakura.”_

Sakura could feel the exact moment that Naruto stiffened.

.

.

There was no denying it, that was definitely Uchiha Madara sitting there - looking as imposing as ever with his wild hair and calculating eyes. It had taken every fiber of his being to not immediately attack on impulse alone. That, and it seemed as if he and Sakura were… _together_.

He tries not to blanch at the thought of her shacking up with the psychotic Uchiha clan head.

“This is Naruto,” Sakura said once they sat down comfortably. “Haruno... Naruto.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said automatically, feeling the weight of Madara’s gaze on him. “Sorry for intruding.”

“How do you know each other again?” Madara asked, appearing relaxed - though his eyes revealed anything but.

“We grew up in the same village,” Sakura answered easily. “He was passing through when I saw him.”

Madara eyed the blonde, wanting to interrogate further but not necessarily wanting to cause a rift between him and his pink-haired lover. His eyes drifted down to the blonde’s unusual attire, instantly being reminded of the first time he had laid eyes on Sakura and her rather odd choice of clothing, as well.

The blonde's presence wasn't entirely unwelcome, but Madara felt a foreign feeling stirring within him - finally seeing the sincerity that had been missing from Sakura's smile.

And it wasn't him who had put it there.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick drabble(?) of sorts that lead to the events of pienso en tu mira. Thank you for reading!


End file.
